jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Night Fury 944/Największy skarb to Rodzina
To jest pierwsze moje opko i mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba i Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jak i stylistyczne W tym opbędzie: * Stoik żyje *na początku opowiadania bohaterzy mają po 14 lat * Nowe postacie to Axel( kuzyn Astrid starszy o 1 h), Liza ( kuzynka Astrid siostra Axela młodsza o 3 lata) i Luiza ( kuzynka Czkawki ale ona bedzie dopiero póżniejszym opku ) Stionik ( Brat Stoika) PROLOG Cztery tysiące lat temu: Na wyspie Berk zanim osiedlił się człowiek było to królestwo smoków którzy żyli między sobą w zgodzie, a smoczym królem był Herix. Władca był miły,pomagał innym oraz umiał rozwiązać najtrudniejsze konflikty siąsiedzkie. Pewnego słonecznego dnia do Herixa przyszedł sam smoczy Szaman-wróżbita Helex. Helex: Oj najwspanialszy królu miałem dzisiaj wizję przysłości. Herix: Jaką miałeś wizję Helexie? Helex:'Otóż narodzą się dwóch chłopców którzy jeden z nich będzie miał serce wodza i duszę smoka, a drugi będzię miał serce oraz duszę smoka i to on pozna najskrytsze tajemnice smoków. '''Herix:'To jaka będzie przepowiednia? 'Helex:'Przepowiednia jest taka,że narodzone dziecko, gdy osiagnie swój wiek to podczas jednej z bitwy straci swoich ukochanych rodziców ale stanie się jeszcze silniejszy i będzie bronił swojej wyspy oraz swoją rodzinę '''Rozdział 1 Berk ( czasy obecne ) Po cięzkich walkach, że smokami i po pokonaniu Czerwonej Śmierci na wyspie Berk każdy z wikingów miał własnego smoka nawet dzieciaki. Pewnego dnia Czkawka,Astrid,Bliźniaki,Sączysmark,Śledzik oraz Axel byli w Smoczej Akademii by porozmawiać podczas zajęć o swoich smokach każdy miał swego smoka kiedy zajęcia się skończyły to dzieciaki poszli na Plac wokół wioski, Gdyż nagle przybiegła Liza po swego brata Axela. Sączysmark chciał nastraszyć siostrę Axela co mu się udało i zaczął się śmiać, wtedy podszedł do niego Axel. Axel: I co mądry jesteś żeby straszyć moją siostrę. Sączysmark: Tak bo co mi zrobisz? Axel: Przyłożę Ci tak że mnie popamiętasz cwaniaku. Smark: To dawaj. Chwilę potem Axel Podszedł do Smarka i mu przyłożył nie bojąć się konsekwencji z tego co zrobił wszyscy byli zaskoczeni tym co się stało nawet bliźniaki. Axel się odwrócił do Astrid. Axel: Astrid czy byś mogła pobiec do Lizy Proszę. Astrid: Okey, a ty? Axel: Ja tu, że Smarkiem wyjaśnię parę zdań i wracam do wasz. Po czym Astrid pobiegła do Lizy, a Axel Kontynuował rozmowę. Axel: Ona Jest moją siostrą i jeśli nawet bym miał oddać życie za nią to bym zrobił i nie waż więcej ją straszyć zrozumiano? Smark: Tak zrozumiałem. Axel: No mam nadzieję. W tym samy czasie u Astrid. Astrid: Już spokojnie Smark oberwał od Axela za to że Cię wystraszył. Liza: Nie Lubię go. Astrid: Nie tylko Ty nie lubisz go ale za to porządnie dostał od Axela. Wracamy do Axela. Axel miał już iść do Astrid i Lizy kiedy nagle usłyszał jak Smark zaczepia się Czkawki i zawrócił się w stronę Smarka po chwili złapał go za Koszulę i rzekł. Axel: I co się zaczynasz w Czkawkę za mało dostałeś ode mnie? Smark: A co Cię to obchodzi co? Axel: A o to,że cwaniakujesz i chciesz pokazać kto jest lepszy jeśli nie chcesz mocnej oberwać to Czkawkę został w spokoju, a jeszcze jedno jeśli masz problem do mego najlepszego kolegi to masz problem do mnie a ja już nie będę łagodny wobec Ciebie. Po odejściu Axela każdy się zdziwił tym co powiedział Axel nawet bliżniaki. Wszyscy w spokoju Wrócili do domu. Prócz Axela który poszedł do Astrid i Lizy, a chwilę potem zaprowadzili Astrid do domu. Podczas, gdy zaprowadzał Astrid do domu rozmiawiali i opowiadali Lizy Co się wydarzyło, gdy uciekła płakająć póżniej przez chwilę szli w ciszy kiedy odprowadził Astrid do domu. Blondynka skierowała się do Lizy i powiedziała. Astrid: Widzisz Liza jakiego masz brata nawet nie boi się konsekwencji z tego co zrobił, bo on Cię kocha i na pewno byłby gotów oddać za Ciebie życie.Prawda Axel? Axel: Pewnie Astrid nie pozwolę by Smark straszył moją kochaną siostrę i by krzywda jej się stała. Liza: Też cię kocham braciszku i dziękuję Za to że się mną opiekujesz i bronisz mnie. Axel: Nie ma za co od tego jest rodzieństwo. Po czy wracali do swego domu, a gdy już byli w domu to Axel i Liza zjedli kolację i poszli do swoich pokoi ale jeszcze przed spaniem odwiedził siostrę i opowiedział jej że zawsze może na niego liczyć. Rozdział 2 Po chwili Liza spała,a Axel kiedy wracał do swego pokoju uszłyszał rozmowę Finna z swoim bratem Figixiem Figix: Mój bratanek nie nadaję się na wojownika i nie jest godzien nosić nazwisko Hofferson. Finn: Nie mów tak głośno o swoim bratanku bo jeszcze cię uszłyszy. Figix: Będę mówić to co ze chcę. Finn: Ale przecież kochasz własnego bratanka Prawda? Figix: Chyba sobie żartujesz bracie takiego jak on mam kochać nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Finn: Przecież wiesz jak on Cię kocha. Figix: Ale ja go nie kocham i nie chcę go znać. Axel kiedy to usłyszał szybko ale po cichutku pobiegł do swego pokoju i zaczął pisać list Kochani Rodzice! Przepraszam waż za to co zrobię a zwłaszcza ciebie siostrzyczko ale kiedy usłyszałem waszą kłótnię z wuje Figixiem to dowiedziałem się, że mnie nie kocha i nie jestem godzien nosić nazwiska Hofferson, a ja byłem myślałem, że wuja mnie kocha i miałęm go jako autorytem wojownika ale już wiem, że się pomyliłem i dlatego postanowiłem uciec z stąd jak najdalej się dą kiedy wrócę do domu to tego jeszcze nie wiem ale myślę, że nie prędko może już nigdy, więc przepraszam i zegnam was. Was kochający syn Axel. Po napisaniu listu Axel zaczął się pakowąć i zabrał wszystkie mu potrzebne rzeczy nawet swój projekt kombinezonu. Chwilę potem wyszedł przez okno i udał się do swego smoka z gatunku Tajfumeranga o imieniu Burza, następnie nałożył siodło i swoje rzeczy po krótkiej chwili wzniósł się w niebo i poleciał sam w nieznanym kierunku. Ranek. Nad Berk świeciło słońce Sączyślin wraz, że swoim synkiem Sączysmarkiem udali się do Finna Heffersona kiedy byli już blisko jego domu wyszedł sam Finn i zobaczył Sączyślina oraz jego pobitego syna. Finn: Cześć Sączyślinie. Co stało się twojemu synowi Sączyślin: Witaj Finnie. Został pobity przez twego syna. Finn: Mój syn coś takiego mu zrobił pewnie miał powód? Sączyślin: Mój syn powiedział, żę nie miał powodu Finn: No nie wiem czy nie było powodu mój syn nie bije się z kimś bez powodu. Sączyślin: Niech wyjdzie z domu i tak spotka go kar jaką Stoik mu da. Niech przyjmie tą karę z godnością a nie jak ciota. Finn: Mój syn nie jest ciotą i ty o tym wiesz. Kiedy tak Śączyślin kłócił się z Finnem, że nawet w całej wiosce było ich słychać. Po chwili przyszedł Stoik wraz z Figixiem. Stoik: O co się tak kłócicie co? Figix: No właśnie nawet w całej wiosce was słychać jak się kłócici. Sączyślin: Stoik zobacz co zrobił mojemu synowi. Stoik: A kto mu to zrobił? Sączyślin: Syn Finna. Figix: Coś nie wierzę żeby Axel coś mu zrobił. Nagle do Finna przyszła Liza ale kiedy zobaczyła Smarka powoli cofała się w stronę domu ale niestety zauważył to Finn i zawołał ją. Finn: Coś się stało córciu? Liza: Nie tato. Finn: Przecież widzę, że coś się stało jak zauważyłaś Sączysmarka powoli cofałaś się. Liza: No dobra powiem-opowiedziała bojąć się. Wczoraj kiedy chciała coś powiedzieć Axelowi to Sączysmark nie przestraszył i uciekłam. Stoik: Wiesz dziecko,że poważne zarzuty masz jakiś dowód? Liza: Widzieli to Astrid,Czkawka,Śledzik,bliźniaki oraz Axel. Nagle koło nich byli dzieciaki i wódz skierował się do nich. Rozdział 3 Stoik: Dzieciaki widzieliście całe wydarzenie a wczorajszego dnia? Czkawka: Tak tato widzieliśmy. Stoik: To mówce po kolei. Kiedy Stoikowi opowiedzieli wszystko po kolei co widzieli. Chwilę później odezwał się Czkawka. Czkawka: A tato bym zapomniał powiedzieć. Stoik: No to mów synu. Czkawka: Kiedy Axel chciał iść do siostry usłyszał jak Smark zaczyna się we mnie i podszedł do niego i powiedział,że ma mnie zostawić w spokoju a jeśli tego nie zrobił to nie będzie miły i powiedział do niego. ,,Jeśli masz problem do mojego najlepszego kolegi to masz do mnie ". Śledzik,bliźniaki: Tak było. Astrid: Co czemu nic o tym nie wiedziałam? Czkawka: Bo byłaś u Lizy, a Axel Ci nie powiedział? Astrid: Nic mi nie mówił. Stoik: Czyli Axel stanął w twojej obronie i nic też mi nie mówiłeś. Czkawka: Tak tato. Sączyślin: Synu czy to prawda? Smark: Tak tato to prawda. Po tych słowach Sączyślin przeprosił Finna,a Figix był zdziwiony tym co usłyszał przed chwilą. Chwilę potem wódz skierował się do dziewczynki. Stoik: Liza możesz iść po brata. Liza: Dobrze już po niego pójdę. Chwilę potem przyszła dziewczynka z łzami w oczach,a Finn zapytał się dziewczynki. Finn: Co się stało córeczko? Liza: Nie ma Axela zostawił tylko ten list. Finn zabrał list od córki i chwilę potem z jego oczu wypłynęła łza Figix to widząc podszedł do brata i zabrał mu list by przeczytać ten list potem też z jego oczu było widać łzę. Stoik wszystko to widząc postanowił się zapytać. Stoik: Co jest zwami czemu płaczecie? Finn: Axel uciekł i już go chyba nie zobaczymy. Czkawka i Astrid: Co! Astrid: Czemu uciekł? Lecz Astrid nie od trzymała odpowiedzi od wuja. Chwilę po tym opowiedział Figix córce na te pytanie. Figix: To moja winna córeczko. Astrid: Czemu to twoja winna tato? Kiedy Figix opowiedział Astrid co wydarzyło się w domu wuja. Dziewczyna była zła na Ojca i smutna, gdyż był przywiązana do Axela który potrafił ją pocieszać kiedy jej było smutno wiedziała że nikt nie umie tak dotrzymywać na duchu jak Axel. Chwile później odezwał się Czkawka. Czkawka: Nie martw się Astrid poszukamy go. Niech każdy weźmie broń z domu i spotkamy się w Akademii. Rozdział 4 W tym czasie na nie znanej wyspie. Kiedy byli w powietrzu Axel nagle zauważył na dole statek łowców smoków chwilę potem złapanego w pułapkę smoka chcąc pomóc smokowi Axel poklepał swojemu smokowi na znak żeby lądował.Smok zrobił to co poprosił jeździec Kiedy wyskoczył z smoka dał mu sygnał żeby zaatakował łowców jak ich zobaczy a on uratuje smoka. Chwilę potem łowcy znaleźli smoka oraz chłopca który próbuje go uwolnić kiedy próbowali podejść bliżej chłopca nagle zaatakował jego smok. Axel był już blisko uratowania smoczycy, lecz kiedy łowcy zabili jego smoka udało mu się przeciąć tak aby smoczyca mógła sama się uwolnić dostał w łeb od łowcy widząc to smoczyca która była z gatunku Nocnej Furii tyle tylko, że jej oczy były jasnoniebieski, natomiast skórę miała mocno granatowy potraktowała łowców plazmą po czym uciekli na statek i od płynęli, a smoczyca została przy nim by czekać kiedy się obudzi. Smocza Akademia. Czkawka czekał na wszystkich kiedy już wszyscy dotarli wzbili się w powietrze w poszukiwaniu Axela. Czkawka rozdzielił wszystkich osobno i wskazał im kierunki, gdzie mają szukać kuzyna Astrid i jeśli czegoś nie znają moją czekać w Smoczej Akademii, więc tak Śledzik polecał na zachód, Smark na południe, bliźniaki na wschód i Czkawka wraz z Astrid polecieli na północ. Kiedy lecieli Astrid odezwała się pierwsza do Czkawki. Astrid: Czkawka znajdziemy go? Czkawka: Spokojnie Astrid znajdziemy go zobaczysz. Astrid: A jeśli nie znajdziemy i już go nie zobaczymy. Czkawka: Nie martw się Axel da radę na pewno nic mu nie będzie. Kiedy nie odnaleźli Axela Czkawka zaproponował Astrid, żeby wracali do Smoczej Akademii. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową na znak, że zgadza się kiedy wracali w stronę Smoczej Akademii Szczerbatek spojrzał w stronę Wichury która była przygnębiona stanie swojej właścicielki. Szczerbol odezwał się w stronie Czkawki,żeby spojrzał w stronę Astrid kiedy Czkawka spojrzał w stronę przyjaciółki w jej oczach zauważył smutek oraz łzy które kapały na smoczycę. Chłopaka po raz pierwszy nie wiedział jak pocieszyć smutną i płacącą przyjaciółkę, więc w ciszy dotarli do Smoczej Akademii, gdy weszli do Akademii czekali na ich już Śledzik,bliźniaki i Smark.Czkawka podszedł do nich się spytać czy znaleźli Axela, ale każdy odpowiedział, że nigdzie go nie znaleźli. Na Berk robiło się ciemno każdy z jeźdźców udali się do domu Czkawka postanowił odprowadzić Astrid do domu ale ona mu podziękowała za to, że ją wspiera i pociesza i dała się odprowadzić do domu. U Axela. Kiedy Axel Leżał nieprzytomny podszedł do niego dziewczyna wraz wysokim wikingiem brunetem, a obok chłopca lezała smoczyca która ich zauważyła zaczęła warczeć na nich, ale po chwili uspokoiła się kiedy zobaczyła, że chcą pomóc nieprzytomnemu chłopakowi i uspokoiła się, następne wysoki wiking zabrał chłopca na rękę i wraz z córką szli w stronę wioski smoczyca podążała za nimi by być blisko chłopakowi który ją uwolnił z pułapki. Każdy z wioski miał własnego smoka, gdy dotarli do domu wiking zaniósł chłopaka do pokoju gościnnego i położył go na łóżko chwilę potem do pokoju weszła smoczyca. Nieznajoma dziewczyna przyniosła smoczycy na kolację ryby które smocza opiekunka i strażnicka chłopca zjadała z apetytem i warknęła w podziękowaniu za rybę oraz za to, że owinęła bandaże głowę nieprzytomnego chłopaka który leżał na łóżku. Przepowiednia i wizja Axel: Gdzie ja jestem? ?: W starożytnej świątyni smoków Axelu Hoffersonie. Axel: Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię i kim jesteś? ?: Obserwowałem Cię od chwili narodzin jestem Helex szaman-wróżbita młody smoczy królu. Axel: Czemu mnie nazywasz smoczym królem? Helex: Nazywam Cię smoczym królem, gdyż cztery tysiące lat temu miałem wizję o narodzinach dwóch chłopców który jeden z nich ma duszę wodzą i serce smoka, natomiast drugi miał serce i duszę smoka tylko ten drugi może zostać smoczym królem ty drugim chłopcem jesteś Ty Axelu Axel: Czyli ja mam serce i duszę smoka tak? Helex: Tak ty masz duszę i serce smoka chłopce. Axel: Masz dla mnie jakąś wizję i przepowiednię? Helex: Tak są tutaj ludzie którzy pomogą Ci stać się silniejszym będziesz walczył z wrogiem tej wyspy tutaj spotkasz swoją miłość oraz w któregoś dnia spotkasz w lesie Wandersmoka który zrobi Ci na rękach i plecach znamię w kształcie błyskawic i piorunów skrzyżujączych się po tym zemdlejesz ale na krótko. Axel: Aha czyli od razu Ci ludzie będą mi pomagać się stać silniejszym? Helex: Nie dokończa młody smoczy królu wpierw musisz wykazać się, że można Ci zaufać uratować kogoś bez względu na swoje życie wtedy oni będą Ci pomagać stać się silniejszym, a ćwicz codziennie rano kiedy się obudzisz i pomagaj ludziom,wspieraj oraz pocieszaj ich kiedy będzie im potrzebne wtedy i oni będą Cię wspierać, pocieszać i pomagać jeśli ich o to poprosisz by zapomniał po walce z wrogiem będziesz mocno rany ale wyjdziesz z tego. Po tych wydarzeniach spotkamy się jeszcze, a teraz żegnaj młody smoczy królu. Axel: Żegnaj i do zobaczenia za jakiś czas. Chwilę potem Szaman-wróżbita zniknął, a Axel nadal był nie przytomny ale pamiętał to co usłyszał. Rozdział 5 Na Wyspie Berk. Kiedy promienie słoneczne wpadły do pokoju Astrid chwilę później piękna wojowniczka obudziła się wstała poszła do szafy wybrać ubranie i do łazienki, gdzie umyła zęby i uczesała włosy po tych czynnościach ubrała się i zeszła na dół by zrobić się śniadanie,a następnie wzięła szklankę i nalała sobie herbaty po spożyciu posiłku i wypijając herbatę wyszła na dwór by pójść do domu wuja Finna, gdy dotarła na miejsce chciała zapukać w drzwi ale nie zdążyła,gdyż otworzył wuja Finn który wychodził. Finn zauważył Astrid i się spytał. Finn: Cześć Astrid co Cię do nasz sprowadza? Astrid: Cześć wuja mogłabym wejść do pokoju Axela. Finn: Pewnie moja droga możesz, a co chcesz z pokoju Axela? Astrid Chciałam się rozejrzeć się czy nie ma w jego pokoju mapy na którym zaznaczył, gdzie się wybiera. Finn: Aha dobra nie ma sprawy Astrid do góry po prawej stronie jest pokój Axela. Astrid skierowała się na schody i wchodziła do góry kiedy była na górze skierowała się w prawo i otworzyła drzwi do pokoju,a w jego pokoju były różne rysunki jego z Czkawką,siostrą z swoją kuzynką oraz ich wszystkich razem. Dziewczyna wzięła rysunek, gdzie była ona z Axelem rozglądała się po pokoju i nagle zauważyła, że w biurku szufladzie jest notatnik-pamiętnik w którym opisywał dzień po dniu co się wydarzyło oraz rozmowę z Czkawką. Młoda wojowniczka wstała z łóżka i schowała notatnik-pamiętnik do kieszeni by nikt nie widział, że coś tam ma chwilę potem zeszła na dół i kiedy wychodziła zauważyła przed drzwiami Czkawkę. Czkawka: Hej Astrid. Astrid: Hej. Czkawka: Co robiłaś w domu swego wuja? Astrid: Byłam w pokoju Axela by się rozejrzeć Czy nic nie zostawił, gdzie się wybiera. Czkawka: Aha i co znalazłaś coś w jego pokoju? Astrid: Niestety nie. Czkawka: Idź po Wichurę i widzimy się w Smoczej Akademii. Astrid: Okey to pa. Czkawka: Pa. Na wyspie Raj. W domu wodza wyspy nieprzytomny chłopak zaczął się budzić kiedy otworzył oczy nad sobą widział wysokiego umięśnionego bruneta obok niego stała szatynka o niebieskich oczach, natomiast po lewej stronie Blondynka o zielonych oczach. Axel: AAA. Moja głowa, gdzie ja jestem i skąd tu się wziąłem? mężczyzna: Witaj na wyspie Raj ja jestem Stionik wódz tej wyspy a po prawej stronie moja córka Luiza,a po lewej moja żona Helanix. A ty jak masz na imię i skąd pochodzisz? Axel: Mam na imię Axel Hofferson i pochodzę z wyspy Berk. Co się że mną stało? Stionik: Znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego w lesie, a obok Ciebie broniła Cię samica Nocnej Furii. Axel: Jak straciłem przytomność? Luiza: Jeden z łowców smoków Cię uderzył w głowę chwilę przed uwolnieniem samicy, lecz ona się wydostała i zaatakowała tego łowcę i leżała koło ciebie i Cię chroniła. Axel: Jak to mnę chroniła? Luiza: Kiedy przyszłam z tatą ona wstała i zaczęła na nas warczeć, lecz jak zobaczyła że mamy bandaż to się uspokoiła i pozwoliła nam to ciebie dojść i owinęliśmy Ci głowę bandażem, żeby nie leciał z głowy krew. Axel: aha, a gdzie mój smok? Stionik: Z jakiego gatunku był twój smok? Axel: Z gatunku Tajfumerag, a co? Luiza: Niestety ten smok nie żył kiedy przybyłam z tatą po Ciebie.Przykro mi. Axel: Szkoda fajny był z niego przyjaciel ale mówi się trudno, gdzie jest samica Nocnej Furii którą prawie uratowałem? Luiza: Jest w stajni dla smoków i czeka za tobą. Axel: Macie stajnię dla smoków i nie boicie się ich? Co ja zrobiłem,że czeka za mną samica Nocnej Furii. Helanix: Pewnie chce Ci podziękować za to, że ją próbowałeś uwolnić i pewnie chce być twoja przyjaciółką. Stionik: Smoków się nie boimy, bo na wyspie Raj smoki i ludzie żyją w zgodzie i mieszkają z nami lub w smoczej stajni. Axel: Dobra czas chyba, żeby wstać z łóżka. Helanix: Jeszcze nie wstawaj odpocznij sobie a ja coś zrobię do jedzenia i przynoszę Ci do łóżka. Axel: Dziękuje ale nie chcę Pani robić kłopotu, więc może wstanie i pójdę do samicy Nocnej Furii. Liza: Proszę zostań w tej wiosce nie mam zbyt dużo przyjaciół. Helanix: To prawda Liza nie ma dużo przyjaciół w swoim wieku, a Ty pewnie masz 14 lat prawda? Axel: Tam mam 14 lat ale nie chce pani zawadzać i przeszkadzać. Helanix: Nie przeszkadzasz mi ani nie zawadzasz, więc jak zostaniesz? Axel: Dobrze zostanę widzę, że nic nie wskóram. Helanix: To super, a jak się najesz to Liza Cię oprowadzi po wiosce. Rozdział 6 BERK. Po zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii Astrid Poleciała do domu,gdy otworzyła drzwi zauważyła swoją mamę w kuchni która przygotowała obiad dziewczyna kiedy kierowała się do pokoju odezwała się mama. Anastasja: Cześć córeczko jak tam w Smoczej Akademii? Astrid: Dobrze mamo. Co będzie na obiad? Anastasja: na obiad jest zupa z jaka. Astrid: Za ile będzie obiad? Anastasja: Za 5 minut. Astrid: Okey mamo idę do łazienki się odświeżyć i przyjdę na obiad. Anastasja: Dobrze córciu. Kiedy Astrid się odświeżyła i zeszła na dól by zjeść obiad do domu przyszedł Figix. Figix Mmm co tak ładnie pachnie. Anastasja Obiad mój drogi mężu. Figix: Pójdę do łazienki i zaraz przyjdę jeść z wami. Anastasja: Dobrze. Chwilę później do stołu dołączył się Figix kiedy jedli obiad niebiesko oki mężczyzna zauważył jak jego córka myśli nad czymś i postanowił się zapytać. Figix: Nad czy tak myślisz córeczko? Astrid: Jestem ciekawa jak sobie radzi Axel. Figix: Axel na pewno świetnie sobie radzi cukiereczku. Astrid: Mam taką nadzieję. Figix: Gdybym wiedział, że powali młodego Jongerssona to dziś by był z nami Astrid: Tato tego nikt nie wiedział, że powali Sączysmarka nie zadręczaj się już. Anastazja: Astrid ma rację nie potrzebne się zamartwiasz na pewno da się radę w końcu jest z rodu Hoffersonów Figix: ale gdybym posłuchał brata to by nie uciekł. Astrid: Musimy mieć nadzieje, że żyje i ma się dobrze tylko to nam pozostało. Figix: Masz rację Astrid trzeba mieć nadzieję dziękuję i za to co powiedziałaś U Figixia pojawił się uśmiech i nadzieja, że Axel wróci do domu cały i zdrowy, a tym samym czasie u Axela. Liza: Chodź pokażę Ci naszą wioskę. Axel: Okej nie pędź tak jeszcze zbyt nie wróciłem to formy. Liza: Przepraszam Cię za to że tak szybko Cię popędzam. Axel: Nic się nie stało idźmy spacerkiem po wiosce tak będzie lepiej dobrze? Liza: Dobrze. Axel: To chodźmy już. Liza: Okej. Axel: To gdzie wpierw idziemy? Liza: Chodź przedstawię Cię naszej szamance,kowalowi i innym ludziom tej wioski, a jeszcze poznasz moje koleżanki i kolegów. Okey? Axel: Okey. Liza pokazała Axelowi cała wioskę kiedy już mieli wracać do domu usłyszeli wołanie o ratunek postanowili pójść zobaczyć co się dzieje. Chwilę potem na miejscu zobaczyli małe dziecko kobiety która wołała o ratunek dla małego synka wokół dziecka kobiety pojawiły się wilki większość wikingów bała się krwiożerczych wilków które nękały wioskę nikt nie miał odwagi uratować małego chłopca przed wilkami. Axel bez chwili zastanowienia postanowił uratować chłopca przed wilkami więc poszedł do kowala i powiedział. Axel: Czy mógłby Pan pożyczyć na parę chwil topór lub miecz? Maruda: A po co Ci mój topór drogi chłopce? Axel: Przecież nie będę patrzeć jak te wilki poszarpią tego chłopca. Maruda: Masz zamiar uratować tego chłopca przed wilkami? Axel: Tak. Maruda: W jaki sposób masz zamiar uratować tego chłopca przecież wilki Cię poszarpią? Axel: Tak wiem, że mnie rozszarpią. Maruda: Czy ty się nie boisz że Cię rozerwą. Axel: Ja niczego się nie boję na mojej wyspie mierzyłem się z dzikami więc to będzie dla mnie frajda. Wtedy doszedł do nich Wódz wyspy i spytał się Axela co ma zamiar zrobić,a on odpowiedział to samo co kowalowi. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski osłupieli z tego co usłyszeli w końcu dostał od Kowala jego topór i poszedł się mierzyć z wilkami. Rozdział 7 Kiedy Axel zbliżał się do chłopca zauważył aflę wilków nie daleko wzniesienia, a przywódca wilków również zauważył młodego wikinga z bronią w ręku. Wilczy alfa dał sygnał swoim reszta wikingów chciała pomóc młodemu chłopakowi z Berk ale on nie chciał od nich pomocy i, że sam da radę z wilkami, podczas gdy chłopak rozmawiał z wikingami stado wilków wyczuła okazję do szybkiego ataku, gdy wilki byli blisko chłopaka zauważyła to samica nocnej furii i przyleciała ich ochronić ale Axel poprosił smoczycę by zabrała małego chłopca do rodziców, a on da się radę z wilkami smoczyca zrozumiała i pozwoliła usiąść małemu chłopakowi na jej grzbiet i poleciała w stronę rodziców chłopca w ostatniej chwili Axel zrobił unik i był już gotowy na kolejny atak od strony wilków Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania